The Clique Alicia's POV
by Rinette34
Summary: Yes,it's Alicia Rivera's POV in The Clique.See how things happened a little bit differently. Much better than it sounds.Read adn Review.
1. How it Happened

Rivera Estate

August 31

10:00 P.M.

I pushed my wet hair out of my eyes, as I sat down on my orange chaise. I was so excited for a weekend with my bffs, The Pretty Committee. My name is Alicia Rivera, and I'm H-O-T, HOT! My mom, Nadia Rivera, was a Spanish model 15 years ago, but she can still model, (my words, not the agencies.) I was sitting near my flat screen T.V. watching a haunting, when my T-mobile sidekick rang.

"Hola, Massie?"

"Hey, Leesh let me get Dylan," she said, sounding a little peeved.

"Kay."

"Hi, Massie!" Dylan yelled, chomping on something crunchy. God.

"Let me get Kristen," Massie said quickly.

"Um, Alicia, what's going on?" Dylan asked me, sighing heavily.

I shrugged. "I don't know," I said, being honest, which I'm usually not.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Kristen asked, sounding nervous, like she was about to get blamed for something she didn't do.

"I can't go with you guys tomorrow," Massie said flatly, breathing heavily. I gasped, and stared at the receiver in shock. "Ehmagawd, why not?" Dylan wondered. "Because I have to…I hab da flu," she cut in. I knew Massie was lying, and I rolled my eyes angrily. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't Massie ever tell us the truth about anything anymore? "Ok, then we'll totally pass," Kristen said quickly. "It wouldn't be the same without you." I blurted out, "And not go? Seriously, K? I mean, Mass, what exactly is wrong with you?" Massie coughed disgustingly. "Stuffed up head, sore throat, you know," she groaned.

Dylan sighed. "Yeah, who'll help me with crucial fashion advice?" she wondered. _Me,_ I thought angrily.

"No, you guys go ahead. It's ok," Massie assured us. "Tell me everything, ok? Everything." Then, CLICK.

"Gosh, I feel bad," Kristen breathed.

"Why?" I demanded. "Massie is obviously lying, you know." I sucked in my breath, wondering what they would say to that. "Lying?" Dylan snapped. "Alicia, what are you talking about?" I wanted to slap her. "D, Massie is doing something without us. She was fine yesterday," I reminded her. "Something's happening…" Kristen cut me off. "Wow," she said softly. "I can't believe she lied to us. Again!" I started to panic. If I turned the girls against Massie, she'd destroy me. "Never mind, you guys have to swear not to tell Massie, ok?" I said, sort of nervously. "She'll ditch us, and start another PC, and we cannot let that happen."

Kristen and Dylan were silent. "Ok, we wont," they both said at the exact same time.

Good!


	2. Deciet,Kristen style

Westchester Mall

Ralph Lauren

September 3, Sunday

My friends and I waltzed through the store with our heads up and looking down on all the OCD students we saw. "Ehmagawd, look at these!" Dylan suddenly shrieked. She was looking at the YSL lip markers that Massie had wanted. A week ago. "Sure, go for it," I suggested, shrugging. Part of me was scared what Massie would say when she found out that I had told Dylan to buy them. Another part was angry at Dylan for hesitating. "Ok," she whispered, grabbing them, while Kristen grabbed a leather poncho. Half-price. "Ewwww," I squealed, slapping her hand. "Get the full price one without the stains!"

For some reason, Kristen blushed. "$500?" she said loudly. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Why the heck should it matter?" I asked my hands on my hips. Dylan avoided Kristen's face, while I pummeled her to a pulp with nasty words.

"It's just….My mom, she's, uh, she's…." I rolled my eyes, and stomped away from her. "Save it," I yelled, oblivious to the watching buyers and salespeople. "If you're going to be a Massie, and lie to me, I don't want to deal with you anymore."

I was too mad to talk to her anymore, so I marched over to the shoe department. "Hey, Leesh, wait up," Dylan huffed, rushing after me. "Why you say that to her?" I rolled my dark brown eyes in her direction. "Because, Kuh-risten's hiding something, and she's lying about it!" I said through my teeth. Dylan shook her head, as she fingered the lip markers. "Kristen's crying," she muttered, eyeing a bottle of DKNY perfume on a glass table in front of them. "She's really upset. Maybe you should talk to her."

"Tell that drama queen to butt out," I shot back, staring into Dylan's emerald colored eyes. "Tell that crybaby to cry about that." I couldn't take it anymore with Kristen and Dylan. They were both demented losers, not worth getting upset over. "Stop, Leesh, I'm sorry, ok?" Dylan said, being the peace-maker. "I'll make Kristen apologize to you." Dylan rushed off, her green tunic flowing out behind her like waves. Perfect. I decided to sit down in a tan leather chair, and wait for my friends to come apologize to me. Massie much? Yeah!

"Leesh?" a voice said softly. I whipped my head around to see Kristen standing beside me, her eyes red from crying. Immediately, I felt guilty. "Look, K, I'm really sorry…." Kristen shook her head. "there's something I wish I could tell you, but I won't," she whispered. "If I could tell anyone, I would tell Massie." Alicia gasped. "Massie?" she shrieked, shaking her head. "Why Massie? I mean, I know I can seriously gossip, but…" Kristen smiled. "That's just it!" she shouted, bobbing her head up and down. "How do I know you wont tell anyone just for gossip points? I don't." I gritted my teeth. "And Massie Block wouldn't?" I growled, glaring viciously at her. "Thanks so much, Kuh-risten. I'm glad you think so highly of me." I couldn't take it anymore.

"Let me know how you're going to get home!" I called over my shoulder, marching out the door, and into the food court, where I called Massie. Like a good friend would.


End file.
